


Stolen Kisses, Pretty Lies

by DrunkenWhalers



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexanders Uncle is a dick, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Male Character, Exposed(tm), F/M, Fluff, Gay Character, Homophobic Language, I originally wrote it for another fandom but i changed it a bit for this!!!!, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Pansexual Character, Weddings, but it is now whoops, but that tags more popular, hes pan, i did for the phan one though lmao, i didnt have a beta for this version, i love this???, like???, not really - Freeform, not really as it originally was not lams, this is also my first lams fic????, this is so gay i lOVE, wowie - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenWhalers/pseuds/DrunkenWhalers
Summary: Alex didn't mean for it to happen. He was just at his friend Peggy's wedding and someone started being a homophobic asshole. So what did he do to shut him up? Kiss the cute curly haired brunette boy who just passed by.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for another fandom , but I decided to change it a bit to post it here! Its kind of shit, but whatever ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ . enjoy!!! Title from Blank Space by Taylor Swift

The sound of people chattering about and singing along to shitty pop music could be heard erupting through the large room, people wearing formal dresses and suits(except for maybe one man, who was wearing a magenta colored velvet suit) Alexander Hamilton was calmly enjoying his good friend Peggy’s wedding , a huge affair put on by her father who was the senator of New York. Hell , President Washington was invited , him and his wife happily doing the macarena on the tiled dance floor.

“Ugh” Alex's Uncle Brandon scoffed , staring at Alex’s enemy Thomas Jefferson slow dancing with his boyfriend of three years , James “Look at those two faggots over there spreading their disease. Think of the children for Christ's sake”

  
Alex's uncle was a known to be very homophobic and did not try to hide it. He liked the Westburro Baptist Church Facebook page for Gods sake! Little did he know that his nephew was pansexual as can be.  
“Uncle Brandon, please stop ! It's very rude and -”

“No I will not! This is a serious problem in America, as I'm seeing more and more of these fags every fucking day!” He slams his fist on the table “I will not stand it”

Fed up with this nonsense , Alex looks around. Right there behind him, he sees a beautiful boy with long curly brown hair clad in a black tuxedo. Out of impulse, Alex stands up and plants his lips on the pretty boy's own.

The brunette is at first surprised , but gives in, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck (which was a bit difficult as he was a bit shorter than the man), the strangers curls brushing against his fingers

Alex pulls away to see a disgusted look on his aunt and uncle's face.

“I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE GAY ALEXANDER!” Brandon exclaims

“Pansexual , to be exact” Alex replies in a monotone voice, grabbing the new found boy to the bathroom. As they walked away , Alex could here Brandon yelling about how his  _nephew likes to fuck pans_ , which only made the shorter boy giggle to himself.

* * *

 

“Sorry about that….” Alex apologizes, running a hand through his hair

“Tis’ fine” The brunette replies , his blush subsiding

“I'm Alex by the way”

“I kind of figured that from your uncle's yelling of calling you a fag” the boy remarked, a smirk on his face

“So what's you're name?” Alex asks

“John. I'm the son of one of the friends of Stephen” Stephen is the groom of the wonderful bride 

“Nice” Alex looks down, smiling

"I know how annoying it can be to have someone in your life who is homophobic when you are yourself queer"

"Oh, so you're ...?"

"Gay." John said, a smile painted across his lips. 

Alex nodded, a rosy pigment erupting onto his cheeks

“I really enjoyed that kiss , Alex” John says , nonchalantly.

“Me too”

“Wanna try it again? You know, without the asshole uncle and all of that shit”

“We are in a bathroom that is full of shit, which would be the least romantic thing in the world, as much of a pleasure kissing you again would be”

“True….well how bout’ I give you my number and we can meet up sometime”

“I would love that”

* * *

 

Next thing they know, they are out on the dance floor slow dancing to some song neither of them knew .They rock back and forth, side to side, staying in each other's embrace.

Funny thing is , they didn't feel like they were being judged, even with Alex's uncle glaring at them. That must have been how Thomas and James felt as they were alone and only in each others company for 3 minutes and 30 seconds. And that feeling, in Alex's opinion, was the best one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not low key ship james and thomas oOPS!!! that cutie patootie and that cocky piece of purple velvet will be the death of me i stg. please leave a comment with what you thought of it!!! i /crave/ feedback. also please leave kudos if you can!!! okay i'll go now - ellie


End file.
